miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrien Agreste/History
Adrien Agreste is a teenage boy who was chosen by Master Fu to wield the Cat Miraculous and become the superhero Cat Noir. Season 1 In "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", Adrien ran away from home and tried to go to school against his father's orders. He almost made it inside the school, but he was followed by Nathalie and his bodyguard. He tried to plead with them to let him go to school. Before he could run inside, he saw an old man struggling to get up from the sidewalk, his cane out of reach. Adrien handed the man his cane and was forced to return home. Nathalie was home-schooling him when Gabriel scolded him for leaving the safety of the mansion. Upset, Adrien ran to his room. When he felt the ground shake, he ran outside, saw Stoneheart throw a van at Agent Roger, and turned on the news in his room to learn more. Then, he noticed a black box on his coffee table. Opening it, a flash of light entered the room and he met Plagg, a talking kwami. After chasing Plagg around his room, he put on the Cat Miraculous and transformed into a superhero. Eager, Adrien didn't listen to all of Plagg's instructions. He left his room, jumping with his baton across Paris. Getting the hang of walking on his baton, Adrien fell off it when Ladybug fell from the sky and crashed into him. When they were untangled, he ran off to fight Stoneheart and she followed. At the Parc des Princes, Cat Noir stopped Stoneheart from attacking Lê Chiến Kim, saved Alya Césaire from being hurt, and misused Cataclysm on a soccer goal. Ladybug and Cat Noir took down Stoneheart and turned him back into Ivan. Cat Noir returned to his house before he detransformed. Adrien tried feeding Plagg food his personal chef provided, but Plagg only accepted Camembert, much to Adrien's annoyance. That wasn't the only thing that brought him down: because Ladybug didn't capture the akuma, it multiplied and affected innocent Parisian citizens, turning them into Stonehearts. Even worse, Cat Noir couldn't repair the damage nor capture the akuma. Adrien frowned, thinking. In "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)", the next day, Adrien snuck out of the house again, complained about Plagg's Camembert addiction, and made it to school before Nathalie could catch him. Chloé Bourgeois led him around the school and he signed autographs for the people who asked. When Chloé put gum on Marinette's seat, he tried to remove it, but Marinette was mad and made him stop. Nino Lahiffe, seeing Adrien's predicament, decided to become Adrien's friend. When Stoneheart busted down Miss Bustier's classroom's door and took Chloé and Mylène Haprèle captive, Adrien ran from the room and transformed into Cat Noir. He hit Stoneheart and caused him to grow. Stoneheart called in the other Stonehearts and they attacked Cat Noir, letting the original Stoneheart walk away. When one of the Stonehearts threw a car at Alya, Cat Noir he threw his staff at the car, keeping it from killing her. However, this led to him being captured. Ladybug freed him when she gave him his staff. They went to the original Stoneheart who was on the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug didn't feel like she could succeed in taking down Stoneheart; she failed once and the police didn't trust her. Cat Noir encouraged her to try again. When Hawk Moth told him to give up his Miraculous, Ladybug stepped up and captured all the akuma creating his face. She then promised that Ladybug and Cat Noir would defend Paris and keep it safe. It was in that moment that he decided that he loved the girl under the mask. He followed Ladybug up the Eiffel Tower to free Mylène. He fought off the other Stonehearts while Ladybug figured out what to do with her Lucky Charm. When Ladybug made Stoneheart drop his akumatized object, Cat Noir threw it up to her so that she could free the akuma. He used Cataclysm so that he could catch Ivan. The next day, Adrien went to school with permission from his father. He apologized to Marinette about the gum incident and explained he was only trying to help her. Happy that he was forgiven and made a new friend, he went home. In "The Bubbler", it is Adrien's birthday. He wanted to have a birthday party, but his father wouldn't let him. Nino tried to convince Gabriel to give Adrien a birthday party, but he failed and was banished from the Agreste mansion. After lunch, Adrien went outside the mansion to find all of his classmates gathered in the courtyard and an akumatized Nino hovering above everyone on a bubble. Adrien ran inside to transform, but Plagg convinced him to enjoy himself and that party. Adrien listened to Plagg's advice and joined the party. At first, he didn't notice how miserable everyone else was, but when Ladybug showed up, he ran of to transform. Cat Noir fought with Ladybug against Bubbler, but Bubbler surrounded them with red bubbles, turned them green, and captured the heroes. Cat Noir demanded Bubbler bring the adults back, but that only angered Bubbler; they were sent skyward. Cat Noir used Cataclysm to escape from the bubble, threw his baton at the Eiffel Tower, and let Ladybug swing them back to the ground. They returned to the Agreste mansion, but it was too late; the students were sent skyward. Cat Noir and Ladybug chased Bubbler up the Eiffel Tower. Cat Noir distracted Bubbler with a broken air vent until Ladybug captured his akuma. Back at the Agreste mansion, Adrien opened the gift Marinette left, believing it to be from his father. He wore the scarf to school the next day, very happy with the results. In ''Mr. Pigeon", Adrien was in a fashion design competition as one of the prizes; he would model the hat that won the competition. He saw Marinette's designs and was excited for her work. When Mr. Pigeon attacked Paris with his pigeons, Adrien transformed into Cat Noir and helped Ladybug. He acted like bait to get Mr. Pigeon's attention and was carried away. When Ladybug followed, they were trapped in a cage. Cat Noir freed them with Cataclysm. They ran inside Le Grand Paris and Cat Noir fed Plagg. He followed Ladybug to the Grand Palais where they found the park keepers trapped inside. Ladybug planned on Cat Noir grabbing the bird call, but Cat Noir's allergies kicked in, leading to Ladybug and Cat Noir brawling against Mr. Pigeon and his pigeon fists. Ladybug's Lucky Charm turned the pigeons against Mr. Pigeon, leaving him defenseless. They smashed the bird call, Ladybug purified the akuma, and the city returned to normal. With less than an hour left to the end of the competition, Adrien returned to the school, showed his father around, and congratulated Marinette when she proved her hat was her own design, beat Chloé, and won the competition. In "Stormy Weather", Adrien had a photoshoot in the park. He saw Marinette and Alya when Manon interrupted the shoot by shouting at Marinette. Stormy Weather attacked the park in the middle of the shoot. Adrien ran off and transformed into Cat Noir. He confronted Stormy Weather but was blown away. Ladybug helped him to his feet and stopped him from flirting with her. They fought Stormy Weather but she blew them away twice and trapped them in a bus. When they freed themselves, they ran to the KIDZ+ studio. They broke down the door, but she wasn't there; it was a trap. Stormy Weather turned off the lights and ran to the rooftop. Because Cat Noir had night vision, he led Ladybug to the roof. Cat Noir defended themselves from the falling hail while Ladybug figured out what to do with her Lucky Charm. He summoned Cataclysm and took down a billboard. Stormy Weather blasted a hole through the billboard before it could crash into her. Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle, preventing her from escaping. Ladybug pulled her back to the ground and she lost her umbrella. Cat Noir threw it to Ladybug and she broke it, purifying the akuma and returning the city to normal. Adrien returned to the park and finished the photoshoot with Manon as his partner. Category:Character histories